No Turning Back
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Piper commites a act that she cant bail out of, unless she pulls herself together and tries to save the rest of her future.
1. Lost In Hell

**No Turning Back  
a/n- i dont own any of the Charmed cast members. i only own the ones not on the show. the story will go from talking to information bout wats happens in the yrs leading to the second sent statement. so if i jump some yrs to make them older, just go wit the flow. it will have Prue and Phoebe in it later. so dont think they wont be apart of it, cause they will. hope u like this, since i thought of it at work one afternoon.**  
  
The task was done ever so quickly since magic had always helped out. She didn't know how she had lived without doing something sooner. Now that everything was over, she had to face her life in jail for 5 years or longer. It started when she got put into foster care at age 14. Her parents had died and since the family that had Prue and Phoebe didn't want all three of them, Piper was left to live a different life. Piper Halliwell was no longer a name she knew since her first family changed it to Alexandra, which got cut down to Alex. She got moved around a lot since most of the families decided that they really couldn't raise a teenager. The last family Alex had, she stayed with till she was 18. Everyday their was hell and there was no way to escape it. Her foster father, John Coleman, was always drunk and since Liz, her foster mother, was never home he took his anger and frustration out on her. John and Liz had a son, Ryan, who was 16 when Alex came into the family. He used to be asked by his father to help "mess" with Alex from time to time. She never understood why he had to join in on the sexual abuse that Jon always supplied to her. Ryan never told anyone that he had helped rape his foster sister since John told him to keep it hush-hush from everyone. When Alex was 16, Liz divorced John and left to go live with some guy she had been seeing. John had gotten so pissed that Alex had the worst night in her whole life. Ryan had to take her to the hospital from getting hurt so bad. The doctors had told her that she had a broken rib and a slight blow to the head, with major cuts and bruises covering her body. Ryan had promised to stop taking part in what his father was doing, which made Alex very grateful. Even though she knew the abuse would go to him as well if John knew that Ryan had helped her.

"Ryan, what if he knows, what if he comes back to the house and saw us not there?" Alex asked as Ryan helped her get back into her clothes. "I'll tell him I went looking for you, and found you here. Simply as that." He said as he sat down on the bed. "Oh! That's great, so I get it twice as bad as this now? NOT a good idea." "Hey! You got a better one?" "Well no, but just tell him you found me at a friends house or something." Alex said as she sat down next to him. "And which friends house would you be at huh?" Ryan asked as he draped an arm around Alex's shoulders. "I don't know, I guess at Megan's house." She said leaning into him. "He wont go for it, bit I'm willing to give it a shot." "So I guess we better get going right?" she asked as she pulled away from him and stood up. "Wait." He said as he jumped up off of the bed and walked over to her. "I promise you, I will try and protect you as much as I can from him." Ryan said as he pulled her into a hug. Alex smiled at him and nodded. They walked out of the hospital room, down the hall and out of the building.

Over the next year everyday was still getting worse since John had waited till Ryan was at work to hurt her, leaving Alex with no one to help her. Alex only had one more year till she could leave the hell house at 18 and move out with Ryan, who was now 19 and planned on waiting for her. Ryan and Alex had started a relationship together after that night at the hospital. They didn't tell anyone and didn't plan to until Alex had left the house. Alex never knew why, but when she wanted John to stop, he would sometimes be frozen, but just long enough for Alex to move away. Whenever Ryan came home, John always left for the night, not wanting to be around when Ryan found out what happened.

When Ryan came home one night, he expected to find Alex sitting in the livingroom watching t.v, instead the only thing he found was the sound of the running shower. When he walked into the bathroom, he found Alex bent down on her knees in the shower with blood coming down the side of her face. "Alex!" Ryan called as he ran towards the shower and opened the glass-door, and lent down in front of her. "Alex, baby look at me." Ryan said as he used his right hand to lift up her face as his left hand examined the deep cut on the side of her head. He reached up to turn off the water that was getting him wet, when Alex started to pass out. "No Alex, stay awake! Don't close your eyes." He said forgetting about the water and turned his attention straight to her. "Ry" Alex whispered before totally passing out. Ryan quickly got her out of the shower and brought her into the nearest room, which was his. He laid her on the bed as he looked around his room for extra clothes to change her into. He grabbed the phone as he passed it and dialed 911 quickly. "911 emergency, what is your emergency?" the lady over the phone said. "I came home and she was in the shower with a deep wound on the side of her head." Ryan said quickly as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to change her into. "Is she awake?" the lady asked as she hit the button for an ambulance to go to the house. "She was, but she just passed out, I couldn't keep her awake." Ryan said as he started to get her out of the wet clothes she was wearing. "Alright, an ambulance is on the way sir, try to get her to wake back up." She told him. "Ok, I hear the ambulance." Ryan said after a few moments of trying to wake up Alex. "Ok, go open the door for them and they will take care of everything else." She said and Ryan thanked her quickly and hung up as he ran to the door. After opening the door he went back into his room, trying to wake Alex up. "Sir, what room are you in?" one of the paramedics shouted. "Third room passed the livingroom." Ryan called back. Two seconds later 2 paramedics came in and went to Alex. "What's her name?" "Alex, I just found her in the shower with that cut when I came home from work." Ryan said as he backed off to let them work. "How old is she?" one of the men asked as they put her on the gurney. "17, is she going to be ok?" Ryan asked as he followed them outside. "She should be fine, but she needs to be checked out by a doctor. Do you want to ride along?" the first guy asked as they loaded her up. "Of course I do." Ryan said and climbed in as they started to drive to the hospital.


	2. Seeing A New Light

**No Turning Back  
a/n- i dont own any of the Charmed cast members. i only own the ones not on the show. the story will go from talking to information bout wats happens in the yrs leading to the second sent statement. so if i jump some yrs to make them older, just go wit the flow. it will have Prue and Phoebe in it later. so dont think they wont be apart of it, cause they will. hope u like this, since i thought of it at work one afternoon.**

After getting to the hospital and then waiting for 2 hours, Alex was finally put in a room. Ryan finished filling out the paperwork and was now sitting in her room, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry Alex, I should have been there to make sure nothing happened." He told her as he watched her sleep. "Excuse me sir, but I need to ask you some questions." A police officer said he waited by the door. Ryan got up, but kissed Alex's forehead before going out into the hall. "Mr. Coleman, can you tell me where you were during the times 12:00pm and 6:00pm?" "I went to work at 11:00am and got off of work at 5:30pm, it took me half an hour to get home." Ryan said calmly. "Do you have people who can verify that sir?" the officer asked after writing some of Ryan's statement in her pad. "Yes, call my boss and check out my time slot, it's done by the computer." "Alright, so tell me what happened when you got home?" "I walked in hearing the shower on, so I went to see if it was Alex. When I walked in, she was in the shower on the floor. That's when I noticed she was bleeding and when I looked at it, she started to pass out, than I went and called 911." "Thanks for your help sir. I will be in touch." The officer said after writing it all down. After he left, Ryan walked back into the room seeing Alex starting to wake up. She looked around the room with confusion. "You're at the hospital, you passed out from a bad wound on the side of your head." He said as he walked over to her and sat down in the chair. "Ryan, please don't leave me." She said as tears started down her face. "I won't baby, I won't leave you by yourself anymore." He told her as he got up and laid on the bed with her. She instantly leaned into him as her crying increased. As he wrapped his arms around her, he closed his eyes trying to figure out how to stop everything.

Two months after Ryan started taking Alex to work with him, he noticed his father around more. Alex had turned 18 and Ryan was ready to get her out of there. When they started packing her stuff up, John always stood at the door watching Alex. He helped out sometimes, but only when Ryan just needed help getting the boxes to the truck. Once they both moved out, everything started to go back to normal. Alex got a job at a night club, since she went to school during the day. Ryan kept his job at the restaurant as a waiter. When he got off from work, he always went to visit Alex at the club, which she didn't mind that he did.

As the music was being blasted, Alex noticed Ryan coming down the steps and making his way towards her. "Hey! How was work?" she asked as she leaned against the bar. "Hey, it was good." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Where is Katie?" Ryan asked as he looked around. Katie was the one who gave Alex the job, even though she was only 18. Katie knew Alex from business classes and they became fast friends. "I donno, she is around somewhere." Alex said as she got Ry a beer. "Hey Alex, bring two beers down here." A regular costumer called to her. "Alright Bill." She said and got the beers for him. After he paid her, she went back over to Ryan. "When do you get your break?" Ryan asked after taking a sup of his beer. "Whenever she wants to take a break." Katie said as she came up behide Alex and put an arm around her. "Hey Ryan, how is everything?" she added on after a second. "Everything is good, so she is allowed a dance break?" "Only if she wants one, but I got no problem with it." She said as she went to serve some people. "So, how about it? Wanna dance?" "I donno, are you a good dancer?" she asked as she walked out of the bar and over to him. "Hm, you will have to wait and see." He told her as she led her to the dance floor. "This should be very interesting." She said joking as she let him take her to the middle of the dance floor. When they got to a spot, Ryan put his hands on her hips as they moved to the music. "Hey, who is that girl Katie?" "That would be Alex, and her boy-friend, Ryan." Katie said as she stopped in front of her friend. "They go good together." Prue said as she turned from watching them, to look at Katie. "Yeah, but if you knew the story behide it, you would know that she went thru hell to get where she is now." "Really? Why? What happened?" Prue asked very interested in the story. "Well, when she was young, around 14 her foster father used to rape her and beat the crap out of her. Ryan was her foster brother, he used to have to help his father or else his father would start to beat the crap out of him also. He stopped after his after father hurt Alex pretty bad. He's been protecting her for the last couple of years, but they really love each other." Katie told Prue as she looked up at Alex with Ryan. "Wow, that's intense; I can't believe she went thru all that and she can act so calm in public." Prue said before Ryan and Alex walked over to the bar. "Hey guys!" Alex said as she sat down next to Prue at the bar. "Hey, wrong side Al." Katie said joking as she smiled. "Yeah yeah." Alex said smiling as she got up and walked around the bar. Ryan took her seat over once she stood up. "So Prue, what brings you down here?" Katie asked. "Just wanted sometime away from the house." She said as she watched Alex serve drinks to costumers. "Everything becoming at pain huh?" "Yeah Katie, a total pain." "Hey Katie, my favorite boss in the whole wide world! You know I'm off in 5 minutes right?" Alex said as she passed her to get a glass. "Yes, I know and I know you want to leave early anyway." "Really? How'd you guess?" "I donno, you got the 'I need sex from my hottie' vibe going on." Katie said joking as she nudged Ryan. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Alex said with a grin. "Alright you naughty girl, get out of here quick before I change my mind." Katie said smiling. "Thank you!" Alex said giving her a big hug than went around the bar to get to Ryan. "Let's go babe!" Alex said as she pulled Ryan up by his hand to drag him out of the club. "Whoa, hold your horse's baby. We got all night." Ryan said as he got up but didn't move from his spot. "I know, but c'mon you slow poke." She said as she dropped his hand and started to walk away. "Bossy huh?" Prue asked with a smile. "No, not really. Just loves me very much, just like I love her very much." Ryan said before waving good-bye and started after his girl-friend.

As months passed Alex stilled worked at the night club and became friend with Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. Alex still had sometimes when things would freeze when she tried to catch it from falling, but didn't understand what was going on. She knew that everything that was happening was supernatural, but she feel comfortable talking with anyone about what was going on. Ryan had been working a little later at the restaurants since the summer is always very busy, so he only came to the club to pick her up. Alex had started to get a lot of morning sickness over the passed month; she had a guess what the reason was, but wanted to make sure. She made an appointment with her doctor to see if her prediction was right. At the doctor, she had been right and was indeed pregnant. Now all she had to do was tell Ryan the good news.

Alex drove to the restaurant to see Ryan, since she didn't want to wait till she saw him later that night. When she pulled into the parking lot she quickly parked, than ran inside. She saw Jake and waved, he smiled and waved back. He pointed to the kitchen to let her know that's where Ryan was. She nodded and made her way to the kitchen, when she walked in; Ryan was standing by the back door with his back to her. She made her way over there and wrapped her arms around his waist from behide. "I got good news." She said whispering to him. "Really? What good news is that?" he asked as he turned in her arms to look at her. "Well, in exactly 8 months our whole lives will change." She said hoping he would take the hint, which he didn't. "I don't get it babe. What happens in 8 months?" he asked with a confused face. "Well Mr. Slow, I'll tell you. You and I are going to be parents." She told him. "Parents?" he asked, than it hit him. "You're pregnant?" he asked excited and Alex nodded smiling. Ryan smiled also and hugged her after he kissed her. "When did you find out?" "Just an hour ago, I came right here after I found out. Are you happy as much as me?" "Of course I am! We made a baby together. I love you so much Alex." He said as he kissed her again. "I love you too, now in celebration of this, what are plans?" "I'm spending my plans with you, doesn't matter what we do." "Well that doesn't really help us out now does it?" she said laughing a little and started to walk out the backdoor. "Ok, how about we first go tell Katie the good news, than we can plan something, but I first need to get someone to cover my tables." He back into the kitchen and the first person he found was a blonde hair guy about to leave the kitchen. "Hey Leo! Wait up!" Ryan called as he jogged over. "Yeah man, what's up?" Leo asked as he put his tray down on the table. "I need you to take over my tables for tonight." Ryan said quickly. "Wait, why? Where you going?" Leo asked looking at him with confusion. "Well, it's Alex." Ryan started, but Leo cut him off. "Alex? Is she ok?" Leo asked worried. "Oh, yeah man she is fine, just pregnant." Ryan said smiling. "Oh wow Ry, congrats. Yeah sure I'll take over your tables, no problem." Leo said as he patted Ryan on the back. "Thanks Leo, I owe you big time." Ryan said than quickly ran to the back of the kitchen where Alex was waiting. Leo watched from where he was standing, and than picked up his tray again and left the kichen.

**A/N-ok, its longer, but if anyone knows how i can get spaces between my lines pleaseeee tell me!! cause i dont want ppl to tell me tons of times that they cant read it cause its too spaced together. i know that it is, but until i can figure out how to fix it, please deal wit it. also if anyone finds this confusing or werid that i am makin ryan and alex together, u can tell me bout it, but i'm not really going to change wat i got goin on. so hate that part if u must, but i wont change it. anyway, thanks to the two ppl that gave me a review on the first chapter, i thank u both very much. keep R/R.**


	3. Wrong Place, At Wrong Time

**No Turning Back  
a/n- I dont own any of the Charmed cast members. I only own the ones not on the show. The story will go from talking to information bout what's happens in the yrs leading to the second sent statement. So if I jump some yrs to make them older, just go wit the flow. It will have Prue and Phoebe in it later. So dont think they wont be apart of it, cause they will. hope u like this, since I thought of it at work one afternoon.**

Alex let Ryan drive to the club since she didn't feel like driving. Once they got there, Alex got out as did Ryan and they started to the back entrance. Ryan opened the door for her and they walked in.

"Katie?" Alex called as she walked down the stairs.

"By the DJ set up." She called back after a few minutes. Alex walked over to the booth and stood up against the side. "So Al, what brings you down here so early?" Katie asked looking up from sorting CDs, than back down at them.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that in a couple of months, I won't be able to work."

"What? How come" Katie asked as she looked up quickly.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby in 8 months."

"No way! Ahh that's so great!" Katie said jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Yes way!" Alex said smiling as she hugged her back.

"So are you coming to work tonight? Or spending it with Ry?" Katie asked as she pulled away and saw Ryan making his way over to them.

"Spending it with that punk." Alex said pointing over to him.

"Hey Punk! How does fatherhood feel?" Katie asked him when he was closer.

"Punk?" he asked with a confused look but brushed it aside. "Well, since I just found out. I'm sure it will be good."

"You guys want a girl or boy?"

"Um, no clue Kate, anything healthy." Alex said to her after thinking about it.

Everything started out good in the first couple of months of the pregnancy. They found out they were having a baby boy and a baby girl. Twins would make the parenthood harder, but they were ready with open arms. Around her 6th month, John wanted to be back in Ryan's life, meaning he wanted to be apart of the twins and Alex's life. Ryan told his father to stay away, and if he came near his family, he would suffer big time. When John stopped coming around, Ryan and Alex planned a small wedding, only having Katie, Prue, Phoebe, Leo, Jake and Will attend. It was a nice wedding, with a lot of unexpected qualities. At Ryan and Alex's place, they were having a small party for the after wedding, when John showed up, wanting to be apart of the get together with everyone else.

"Ryan, don't do anything stupid. The girls are still in the apartment waiting for us." Leo said after he heard enough of the augment from John and his friend.

"I know that, but if he doesn't leave, he will regret it." Ryan said staring down his father.

"Is that a threat son?" John said smiling and started into the apartment building.

"No fucking way man!" Ryan said pushing his father back away from the building.

"Ryan, come one, let's go back inside." Will said as he tried to pull Ryan back towards the doors.

"Not until he leaves." Ryan said not going anywhere as they tried to move him still.

"Fine, I'll leave." John said as he started walking down the street. Jake saw that John was gone and looked back at Ryan.

"Come on, he left now." He said as they all started to make there way back inside.

They walked up the stairs, and once on the right floor, they walked over to the apartment door knocking. Katie opened the door looking at them with a weird look.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We ran into some trouble" Will said as they walked in, but Ryan stayed at the door a little longer, than walked back to the stairs.

"What kind of trouble?" Alex asked as she walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Nothing important." Jake said, than a gunshot was heard, along with a sound of something falling down the flight of stairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked getting up as the guys jumped up and ran out of the apartment. They ran to the top of the steps and saw Ryan and John lying at the bottom.

"Shit! Jake keep the girls in the apartment and call 9-11." Will said as Leo and him ran down the stairs to their friend. They saw Ryan bleeding from his shoulder, than looked over at John who was holding a gun.

"Oh shit, don't touch anything, just check if they are alive." Leo said to Will as he checked also.

"Jake, what is going on! Where is Ryan?" Alex asked as Prue had her arms around Alex, to make sure she didn't go outside.

"I donno, we can find out soon." Jake said as he blocked the door.

"No Jake! Where is Ryan? What is going on?" Alex said as she tried to get out of Prue's grip.

"No Alex, just wait here." Prue said not letting go at all.

An ambulance could be heard coming to the building and Jake looked down the hall for a second, than back at the girls.

"Jake! It's ok to let them come." Leo's voice could be heard.

Alex broke away from Prue and brushed past Jake, jogging to the steps. As she reached the stairs, she saw Ryan being put on a gurney. "Oh god, Ryan!" Alex said as she ran down the stairs to him.

Ryan was still unconscious when they started to take him away from the building. "Hey lady, you got to stay back." One of the officers told her.

"No, I'm his wife! I'm going with him." She said as she followed them anyway.

"Alright you can come." He said after a second. They wheeled Ryan out of the hallway and out of the building. John had died from the fall, he broke his neck on the way down. Even though he had shot his son, Ryan was being arrested from killing his father. They couldn't take him to jail until he was out of the hospital. Even after asking Ryan what happened, he was still going to court to see what should be done. Thru everything that had already happened, Alex was the one who never left his side at all. When Ryan had recovered enough they brought him down to the jail house till court date. During the week he was in his call, all he did was wish that everything was a big dream, and it would be over soon.

The court had sided against him, and he was put in jail for 5 years. When they took him away, Alex was most upset since she wanted him to be around when the babies would be born. The judge wouldn't allow it, so Alex had to spend her next 3 months dealing with out Ryan to help. Prue and Phoebe stayed around to help, but Alex really wanted Ryan to be with her. Even when she went to visit him, it wasn't the same as actually bring with him.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to post, but here it is! hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
